1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known which includes a radiator arranged in front of an engine and with a battery arranged between the radiator and the engine. See, for example, JP-A NO. 2003-291873.
As shown in FIG. 1 of JP-A NO. 2003-291873, a motorcycle 10 is a vehicle with a V-type engine 13 arranged between a front wheel 42 and a rear wheel 17. A radiator 48 is arranged between the front wheel 42 and the engine 13. A battery 51 is arranged behind the radiator 48 and in front of an oil pan 52 of the engine 13. Exhaust pipes 23 to 25 extend rearwardly from the front part of a cylinder head 21 and are provided at a cylinder part at the front side of the engine 13. The exhaust pipes are collected together and then connected to a right muffler 26. Exhaust pipes 31 and 32 extend rearwardly from a cylinder head 28 provided at a cylinder part at the rear side of the engine 13. The exhaust pipes are collected together to connect to a center muffler 33. A fuel tank 35 is provided with a built-in fuel pump 36 arranged at the upper back of the engine 13. A rear shock absorber 16 is arranged behind the engine 13.
For example, for a sports vehicle for use in races or the like, it has been desired, for the purpose of improving the operating performance such as the turning performance or the like, that the arrangement of functional components such as the radiator 48, battery 51, exhaust pipes 23 to 25, 31, and 32, fuel pump 36, rear shock absorber 16 and the like described above should be positioned so as to achieve further a mass concentration toward the vehicle body center.